makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion 911
is the eighth episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Corki saves the day when she secures a fashion-show venue for Jodi. Elsewhere, Sun Hi meets with Caleb's new agent to negotiate for a hit song. Full Summary Jodi is shocked that Darmala asked for her number and Ms. Diona catches her and asked what she is doing on the boys floor. She gives the excuse that she was returning a chemistry book and she storms off. The girls are awake late in the night because of Sun Mi’s snoring. Jodi returns to the dorm and Sun Hi asked why she was out so late. Jodi explains that she wants to see Alex because she is confused. Alex gave the internship to her and now he's her competitor for Band Blast. Jodi then asks when will Sun Mi stop snoring and Sun Hi tells her that they have to suffer 10 hours and Jodi throws a pillow at Sun Mi. The next morning, Sun Hi asked Sun Hi Nation for help to pick a song for XO-IQ's Band Blast submission like Light It Up or Spotlightz. Linc interrupts saying that those songs aren't eligible. He explains to Sun Hi the Band Blast rules indicating that "No band shall submit a song that they have broadcast or posted online". Which gives Sun Hi a huge problem because she posts everything online. And Linc ends up taking a picture of Sun Hi and her reaction to this rule. Jodi is sewing some dresses for the fashion show later and Corki brings her a drink but ends up spilling it. Corki wanted to help her in anyway because she can't see Jodi so stressed out. Jodi states that she needs a fashion venue to host the show because RyRi and everywhere in the school is booked. Corki said she'll go handle it and see what she can do. Corki leaves and Alex visits Jodi right after saying he got the message from Darmala. She asked Alex why he joined the band and she felt like it is kinda weird because the two of them always end up on opposite sides. Alex reveals that he is not the competitive type, so if Linc's band loses Band Blast he won't mind. Alex asks Jodi if she needs help, but she refused because Alex gave the internship to her. He didn't mind, but he said to Jodi to text him if she needs anything. Corki is going to Ms. Diona's office to see if she can open the gym for the fashion show. She overhears Mr. Stark and Ms. Diona talking saying that changes are impossible. They both leave the office, so Corki sneaks in and tries to find an open spot, but she ends up knocking the entire schedule over and she tries to fix it. The Family Week schedules ends up getting mix-up having everyone confused. Sun Hi sees Caleb and asked for him to make another hit song for XO-IQ's Band Blast submission. Caleb asked Sun Hi how hard it is to make a great track, but she doesn't really know, but she knows Caleb can do it and leaves. Valerie feels bad for Caleb about the way Sun Hi is treating him and not appreciating his hard work, so she offers him for her to be his agent. Caleb agrees. Moments later, Sun Hi stops by to see Caleb in his room to see how the new track was going. Caleb doesn't respond, telling her if she wants to talk to him she must go through his agent. Caleb points her out and two elderly men stop by and ask where they can find their fencing class, but the school schedule is still a mess. Corki sees Alex and asked if he can move his piano recital for Jodi's fashion show. He can't because his family is only coming over for one day only. However, Alex will do anything for a friend. The girls visit and explain all their problems together. They eventually helped Jodi finish up some of the dresses, but the sewing machine ends up breaking down and emitting smoke. Jodi screams... They use a fire extinguisher on the sewing machine. Sun Hi leaves to talk to Valerie to be able to talk to Caleb and Corki leaves to search for a venue for Jodi. Caleb and Alex get a text from Jodi about their sewing machine. Caleb goes back to his room to see if he can buy a sewing machine. Alex stays and comforts Jodi and tells her to calm down and tells her a story where his grandpa taught him how to sew "stitch by stitch". Jodi asked Alex if he can help sew the rest of the oufits. Alex agrees and they get to work. Sun Hi talk to Valerie and "reads" the contract. In order for Sun Hi to get her song, she has to support Caleb and she can't speak directly to him. Corki tries to go back to Ms. Diona's office to fix the schedule again to open a venue. Jared shows up in a weird outfit because he wants to be a model for the fashion show. Jared creates a distraction while Corki does her part. They both fail and rush out of the office. Sun Hi sees Caleb and tries to talk to him, telling him they really need a song for Band Blast. She apologizes to Caleb and says that she really appreciates him. Valerie walks in and says that she can't talk to Caleb and she tells him there a client that wants to buy his beats, but Heather tells them it's Linc. Alex and Jodi finishes the dresses and Caleb stops by saying he doesn't have enough money. Sun Hi and Corki comes by and Sun Hi is mad at Caleb for "abandoning them" and making Valerie her agent. However, Caleb fired Valerie because he didn't like the way she treated him and his friends. In the end, Caleb ends up fixing the song for Sun Hi like she wanted. He tells them that they need to respect all the hard work he puts in. He can't be exclusive to XO-IQ forever, but promises that XO-IQ will always get first dibs on his beats. Caleb and Sun Hi forgive each other and hug it out. Now the band is in a happy love fest mood, but there is still one problem. They don't have someone to record their Band Blast submission, but Heather walks and they ask if she can do it for them. She agrees. Corki brings up that they still don't have a venue for the fashion show. The band is back in the girl's dorm room to see what they should do. Caleb gets a phone call from Randy saying that the band that was back tonight cancelled and he needs them. Now they have a place to record their Band Blast submission, and they end up holding the concert and the fashion show at the same time. They performed and the crowd loved it. It turns out it was Linc's band that cancelled because Alex had "food poisoning" and the two elderly men who were looking for their grandsons were Alex's and Darmala's. They reunited and Darmala's grandpa ask where is the girl (Jodi) he was talking about, but Darmala said she has a boyfriend, but the way his grandfather said his words; it seems that he wants Darmala to still chase after Jodi. Hye Jung takes the stage and ends up taking the credit for the Jodi's designs leaving Jodi shocked and depressed. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song/Sun Mi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala Recurring Cast * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson * Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan * Matt Baram as Mr. Stark * Karen Holness as Ms. Diona * Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang * Tina Jung as Hye Jung Ko Gallery Trivia Songs Featured * Jump to It (Premiere) * Rock the Show (Premiere) Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70HGszeGrsw * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB0Bshubg1c References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Over 2 million viewers